We have recently discovered the renal purine nucleotide cycle, a pathway for ammonia production. We propose to assess the role of the cycle in disorders of acid-base balance, including diabetic ketoacidosis, acid-loading, potassium imbalance, and renal failure. We will also investigate the interrelationship between the purine nucleotide cycle, and uric acid and glucose production. Techniques of enzymatic analysis, renal perfusion and N-labeling of amino acids will be utilized for the proposed research. Our long-term goal is to discover the controlling mechanisms of ammonia and glucose production in the kidney.